A Very Hogwarts Halloween
by teena
Summary: Sorta a HpPhantom crossover...well, eventually anyway. Harry sees a picture of Erik and recognizes him, though he has never seen him before. PG: For mild language. (Majorly playing it safe)


***This idea just came to me while I was drifting off to sleep. I actually forced myself to get out of my soft, cozy bed just to write this down so I could write a story about it. It is more of a Halloween story, cuz it takes place during Halloween, but what's the harm in putting it out two months before the holiday? NON-SLASH! Well, off we go then. . . . . . .  
  
A/N: This is year five, the OoTP does not apply here. Though this still is year five. . . if you catch my drift.  
  
A Very Hogwarts Halloween  
  
A large crowd gathered around the Gryffindor Common Room Announcement board. Harry and Ron descended down the staircase too tired to really care, though Hermione stirred their attention.  
  
"Ron, Harry! Come look!" Hermione shouted at them.  
  
Ron and Harry made their way slowly toward her, taking their time with each tired step. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly you too! If you wouldn't have spent half the night playing Wizard Chess you could have gotten a descent night's sleep."  
  
"Aw, pipe down Hermione! The last thing we need's a lecture from you." Ron threw in bitterly as he rubbed his eyes. Hermione looked like she was about to say something when Harry changed the subject.  
  
"What's all the fuss about?" He inquired.  
  
"Oh, well," Her expression changed to that of utter glee. "The Halloween feast is going to be different this year. We are going to actually go Trick-or-Treating and we get to dress up as well! The American Society of Sorcery Club petitioned for the third year in a row to Dumbledore for this and I guess this year he just caved in. Isn't this exciting?" Harry and Ron shared a long yawn, then Harry felt Hermione's piercing gaze on him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. . . .great." Harry said nudging Ron in the ribs. Hermione's gaze fastened on Ron.  
  
Ron had a bewildered look on his face. "Why would anyone name their club the American Society of Sorcery?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, funny thing. . . .it's kinda like spew in a way. . ."  
  
"Ron, how many times must I tell you? It's S.P.E.W. not spew!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"As always at least once more." Ron replied. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway," He continued. "When you put American Society of Sorcery together. . . . it spells. . . well, it spells ass." He said with a chuckle. "I mean, they must have contacted Hermione for help on that one." He and Harry doubled over laughing. Hermione shot them both one more piercing look.  
  
"Haha, very funny Ron." She said sarcastically. "Now," She continued in a tone of seriousness. "I was thinking that we should all dress up as House Elves and make a statement about S.P.E.W."  
  
"Well, actually I don't think sending Harry and I Trick-or-Treating in nothing but a pillowcase is such a good idea. . . . not that we would not get plenty of extra candy for that but just the general idea of Harry and Me going Trick-or-Treating together like that. . . .well, we might get some weird rumors about well, Harry and Me Trick-or-Treating in Pillowcases. Not that we would have anything against going Trick-or- Treating with you in. . . in just a pillowcase, I mean, no complaints there."  
  
"Fine then. You can both be whoever you want to be and I will go and represent S.P.E.W. myself and I am sure that Seamus would love to help me." Hermione turned to walk away.  
  
Ron's anger flared. "Seamus! What's he got to do with spew anyway?"  
  
"Well, for starters he calls it S.P.E.W." She retorted.  
  
"Fine then," Ron began. "What then does Seamus have to do with S.P.E.W. then?"  
  
"Well, he has been more supportive then the both of you."  
  
"More supportive?" Ron began to turn scarlet. "More supportive?" He obviously was having trouble with the right words. Harry rolled his eyes. What else is new? He thought, Hermione and Ron having a row in the common room. It's not like that has never happened before. He noticed Neville sitting on the couch by the fireplace reading a magazine and decided to join him.  
  
"What are you reading Neville?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry. This is magazine my Gram just mailed to me. It's all about real life monsters and stuff. It's really cool actually. And if I find one that I really like I can, hopefully, do the Animorphis Charm and look like it for Trick-or-Treating this year. There is supposed to be a costume contest and all." Harry sat down next to him as Neville began to show Harry the pictures.  
  
"Here is Tonto, the half Moose, half Lock Ness Monster. . . .not that pretty of a site. That one looks too difficult." He pointed to the opposite page.  
  
"Oh, and this one is Quazi Modo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Gram said he was a real trouble back in the 50's." He flipped the page.  
  
"This one is Medusa, the snake-haired lady. . .though I think Ginny already is going to be her." He moved on to the opposite page.  
  
"Ew, this one reminds me of Pansy Parkinson." He pointed to a rather hideous picture of a girl who might have broken the lens for this photo. "I pity the poor man who had to look at that long enough to take a picture of. . . that." He gripped the next page without turning it just yet. "This next one gives me the creeps, Gram has told me lots of stories about this guy."  
  
He turned the page and the headline read: Erik, still alive? Below it was a drawn picture of a man holding a mask in his hands, then Harry raised his eyes up and saw his face. Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand straight up. The man's face, if you could call that a face, was heavily deformed. He bore several holes along his face, his left eye partially hanging out, and a chunk from his nose was missing, which strangely reminded Harry of Moody. The man's eyes appeared to be staring at the floor, they looked sad really. Harry thought it looked as though he had lost everything and still was loosing more. . . that he had suffered all the sadness in the world and was still suffering.  
  
"Gram told me she is sure that he is still alive. That they spot him every year all around the world. She even told me right before we took off on the Hogwart's Express that he had been spotted that morning in London. . . .What do you reckon, Harry? Do you want to be him? I could help you with the Animorphis Charm if you like." Harry felt a strange, overwhelming urge to help this poor man. He seemed so familiar to him. "Here," Neville said as he tore out the picture. "You can keep it. I don't really want to see his picture again. So you can have it. I'd be really cool actually if you were him, because he would be someone no one else would probably be." He thrusted the picture into Harry's hands.  
  
Harry gazed into the picture, Why does he look so familiar if I have never seen him before? He thought. "Yeah, thanks Neville." Neville smiled. He so rarely got an opportunity where he was able to help others. Harry folded up the picture and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Let's get to breakfast I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah, all right." Harry answered joining Hermione and Ron at the portrait hole.  
  
***Yeah, yeah short chapter. But I already started on the next chapter so there should be another one shortly. But I am interested in your thoughts so pretty please review. Have a lovely day! 


End file.
